424:Donna Stays Up Late on Sesame Street
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Before Donna could go to Paris for a 3 month program. She spends New Years Eve in the city she stayed while she was on Earth as a child. Plus she'll learn about New Years customs in Mexico, Portugal, Japan, Norway, Isreal, and Germany.
1. New Years Eve on Sesame Street

"Oh Hi" Big Bird smiled, "Glad you could make it Donna. It's a special night on Sesame Street, It's New Years Eve,

"Thanks Bird" Donna replied, "We're stopping by in the Big Apple before we hit off for Paris."

"So you must be Big Bird." Wade guessed.

"And your The High Five" Big Bird smiled.

"We're coming with Donna to our 3 month stay in Paris." Samantha said, "We've been accepted into the Françoise Dupont High School."

"Are you sure about this New Year thing in Paris?" asked Rocket, "I mean, I have to learn about Napoleon."

"Rocket" Donna replied, "You know Napoleon was one of the fiendish men in history."

"Don't worry, Donna" Emma replied, "Let's enjoy the New Year on Sesame Street."

Donna sees a karaoke machine and decided to sing a song.

 _When I was young_  
 _If I just closed my eyes_  
 _Then I could go anywhere_  
 _Dream of any place_  
 _Imagination set the pace_  
 _And my heart was happy there_

 _What a shame that you came_  
 _Round and told me_  
 _Said my dreams can't come true_  
 _"Don't be foolish_  
 _Give up your wish_  
 _Big things aren't for you"_

 _And how you'd scold and chide me_  
 _Forever criticize me_  
 _But now I think I know the truth_

 _You were the one_  
 _Who held me down and told me_  
 _I was heading nowhere_  
 _You said know your place_  
 _Accept your fate and show good face_  
 _And be thankful that you're there_

 _That was so long ago_  
 _When you owned me_  
 _I believed it was true_  
 _Bend me shape me_  
 _Build me break me_  
 _Why was I your fool?_  
 _And now I'm so much stronger_  
 _I'm not yours any longer_  
 _I've got a message here for you_

 _Time for you to learn_  
 _It's my turn_  
 _I won't be held down any longer_  
 _I've waited all my life and finally it's here_  
 _It all begins_  
 _A chance to win_  
 _A dream that's been a lifetime_  
 _An endless vast uphill climb_  
 _The day I've waited for is drawing near_

Behind her, 4 familiar figures were there. It was CLST, Big Bird explained that a lot of the grownups on Sesame Street are going out while CLST throws a party for the kids to have. "Also" Big Bird said, "RBTV is having their New Years Eve around the world special. It will cover 6 countries and learn about the customs they have their"

"This is going to be GREAT!" Donna shouted.


	2. Mexican New Year

At Hooper's Store, Chris was feeding the kids milkshakes for free. "So Chris" Donna replied, "I heard The Backyard Gang are out of town for New Years"

"Exactly" replied Chris, "Tina and Luci are in Mexico, Adam, Megan, and Staci are in Japan, Derek is in Norway, Michael and Amy are in Germany, and Kathy is in Portugal"

"That kind of sounds like 6 of the 7 places in the world where they're going to do the broadcast," Wade said.

"Exactly" Chris replied, "They were in charge of an RBTV assignment and don't worry about Derek's, Kathy's, Michael's or Amy's parents, The NSA is running undercover teen programs to make sure they don't know about REAL aliens or monsters."

"Then who's running Isreal"

"Some friends of ours"

"Hey everyone" Savion shouted, "Gabi Fernandez is on!"

"Hola everyone" Gabi shouted, "Welcome to RBTV's Nightly News New Years Eve Spectacular, I'm your host, Gabi Fernandez. We take you to live from Mexico with our very own Luci and Tina Zucha."

"Thank you, Gabi" replied Luci, "We're here with our friends Rosita and Hector, who are visiting their families."

"Hola" shouted Rosita

"Mucho Gusto" shouted Hector

"I guess Skeleton Man is working for tonight huh" Rocket suggested.

"As you can see" Tina replied, "The Ninos are having fun and filling up a piñata. It's a special game filled with numerous toys and sweets."

"We got help from our amigos Rosita, Abelardo, Lola, and Pancho to get the pot." Luci replied, "We had to go to the pot shop to find the perfect spot, then we picked up some healthy treats at the fruit market next door."

"Then we had to find the perfect shape" Rosita replied, "Pancho thought the horse would be nice, Lola thought a mermaid would do great, and Abelardo thought we should do a puppy, but Luci and Tina didn't think so."

"Then we remembered our Abuelita saying that a star would be much better" replied Luci, "Because a star is something the whole world can share."

"Next" Hector replied, "It was time to decorate the piñata. Not before we covered it with newspaper, then we covered it with glue and tissue paper. The kids got covered with tissue paper."

Back on Sesame Street, Savion just remembered that he has to set up the piñata. After he left, Zoe wondered how will be able to keep track of the time for the New Year. Donna remembered her parents telling her that during the New Years Eve parties, people drop a ball out of light at midnight in Time Square. This gave Big Bird an idea, he told Snuffy, Elmo, Telly, and Zoe to come along with him.

"You guys do that" shouted Donna.

Cho remembered doing the Mexican tradition of filling the pinata with her mom and siblings when she was little. "Senon use to get all the licorice in the piñata" recalled Cho.

"Where is Senon now," asked Donna

"He and his boys decided to spend New Year's Eve in Buffalo New York this year." Cora explained, "Thought they be part of the X-Treme New Year TV Special."

"I remember that" Donna recalled, "It's where they perform all kinds of stunts and extreme sports on New Year's Eve."

Chris changed the channel to the X-Ttreme New Year TV Special on BPTV or Be Pump Television."

"Now shredding their routines are New York City Dudes Miles Morales, Senon Veron, Randy Smith, and Ned Leeds." shouted the announcer, "And to focus on The New Year, The Bad Dream Divas will be covering Avril Lavinge's, Sk8r Boi"

 _He was a boy_

 _She was a girl_

 _Can I make it any more obvious_

 _He was a punk_

 _She did ballet_

 _What more can I say_

 _He wanted her_

 _She'd never tell_

 _Secretly she wanted him as well_

 _But all of her friends_

 _Stuck up their nose_

 _They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

 _He was a skater boy_

 _She said see you later boy_

 _He wasn't good enough for her_

 _She had a pretty face_

 _But her head was up in space_

 _She needed to come back down to earth_

 _Five years from now_

 _She sits at home_

 _Feeding the baby she's all alone_

 _She turns on TV_

 _Guess who she sees_

 _Skater boy rockin' up MTV_

 _She calls up her friends_

 _They already know_

 _And they've all got tickets to see his show_

 _She tags along_

 _Stands in the crowd_

 _Looks up at the man that she turned down_

 _He was a skater boy_

 _She said see you later boy_

 _He wasn't good enough for her_

 _Now he's a super star_

 _Slamming on his guitar_

 _Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

 _He was a skater boy_

 _She said see you later boy_

 _He wasn't good enough for her_

 _Now he's a super star_

 _Slamming on his guitar_

 _Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

"Our Hermano" Cho said, "The Shredding Wannabe."


End file.
